Not Always A Happy Ending
by XxPerfectlyPerfectAsIAmxX
Summary: Edward gave Bella up for Tanya but many people have their eyes on her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"You're just not good enough, I love Tanya and I always will"

"You don't love me?"

"No, I don't"

I felt as though the weight of the world had crashed into my chest, the weight of my world. Tears welled up in my eyes and then dropped on to my cheeks."

"I'll do you a favor; this will be my last favor to you".

I looked up into Edward's face the impassiveness of it was further proof of what he said, it was true there was not love there, and as I stared into his eyes I felt nothing but freezing cold.

"I will have someone change you but you will have to stay at the Volturi with him."

"Changed by a complete stranger? Who are evil? And leave my family and friends to live in an old rusty castle with blood sucking vampire."

"I owe one of them so I'll let them take you"

"No, I am not going. I'm not going". I started screaming and crying.

"But you are"

Edward grabbed me by my waist and ran out of the forest.

I remained oblivious as to where I was being dragged against my will. I tried to scream, but the harshness of the wind as we ran silenced any retaliation I might have. I was cursing him on the inside of my head, wishing for once in my life that he could read my thoughts. There was a torrent of motion as he strapped thick bands across my wrist, the rough material that felt something like thick rope digging harshly into my skin. The next thing I registered was being thrown into the back of the Volvo, not like other times were I would ride happily with Edward in the front seat, but thrust onto the carpeted floor of the trunk.

He closed the trunk of the car with me in it.

He drove very fast and stopped. He can to the back to take me out.

My wrists were bleeding and I was crying very heavily.

The first guy to jump out of the black Porsche was a guy with an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and black hair that reaches his shoulders. He was tall and lean. His eyes were also burgundy.

The second guy to come out was a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky skin. He also had short, cropped, black hair, though in the film portrayal, he also has dark brown hair that is layered.

The first one was very gracefully and he walked over to Edward and I.

"Let her go, Edward you don't owe us anymore," The first one said. He sounded a bit stricken like an S.W.A.T member trying to talk down a suicide bomber.

"But I do," Edward then said, Bella let out a sob involuntarily.

Edward then put his mouth on my neck and let his teeth sink in.

The pain was unbearable, I felt so fragile.

Through the scream that wanted to come out my throat I said "I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen!"

"You Wish!"

Then everything went black.

Demetri POV

Edward had called me up a few nights ago and said he wouldn't have to owe me anything anymore. I then remembered why he owed me in the first place.

_Flashback Begin_

"_Eddy Boy, Where you been?" _

"_Out with My Fiancée"_

"_Oh Tanya, what did you have to prove today?"_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_I hear things Eddy… So what did you today?"_

"_I … killed 50 humans"_

"_I'm so telling Aro" _

"_Please I'll do anything "_

"_Okay, You Owe me little Eddy" _

"_Thanks so much Demetri" _

**Flashback End **

I agreed to come to Forks to see him.

He pulled up in his Silver Volvo.

He had a girl with him; she was tied up and looks as if Edward forced her.

She looked like a ghost, her wrists were bleeding and tears were staining her face.

"Let her go, Edward you don't owe us anymore" I found myself saying.

Edward then said "But I do".

He bit her on her neck and she fell down to her knees.

I looked at him as if he did the worst thing ever.

"Edward, how could you? She had such a bright future ahead of her"

"How would you know?" he sneered.

"Every human has a bright future…" I muttered looking down at the girl.

"Whatever, I don't owe you now, so Bye"

Edward threw a suitcase out of his car and sped off.

"Felix, put her suitcase in the car"

"Sure"

"I'm going to call the Volturi"

"Okay"

I hurried to call to Italy.

"Master, how are you?"

"_I am fine; did Edward give you what he owed?"_

"He gave more than he should"

"_What are you saying?"_

"He changed an innocent girl right in front of us and gave her to me"

"_How could he? Bring her back to the castle as soon as possible."_

"Yes, Master"

I hung up with Aro and put the girl into the car then jumped into the front seat and sped to the airport.

"Ciao Demetri e Felix andiamo a casa oggi ..."

"Siamo"

The captain of our private jet escorted us to our seats.

"Ci terreno in tre ore"

I placed the girl next to me and Felix sat at the end.

"Before we knew it the flight attendant had told us that it was time to land."

"Benvenuti a Volterra !"

We started getting out their seats and walked out of the plane door.

When we walked out of the airport we saw a Gray Lamborghini with Alec leaning on the side of it .

"Ciao Fratelli" Alec said with a smirk.

"Shut up Alec!"

"Whatever man lets go"

"You dont see me carrying her?"

"Let me carry her then and you drive"

Alec threw me the keys and I gave her to him, noticing his egar reaction as he recieved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec POV

I had to admit that the girl wasn't bad to look at. Her skin was porcelain smooth like that of a china doll, it was emaciated by dark brown hair that fell in light curls and fanned around her face. She seemed so delicate that I was afraid if I touched her, I would break.

"Alec, when are you going to bring her to the car?" Demetri stated, he sounded bemused as though Alec's menstruations with the human girl were somehow amusing.

"Sorry, I was distracted" I muttered, pulling my gaze away from the human who allured me so.

"Let's go, fratello" he sighed shaking his head and getting into the driver's seat of the car as Felix slid into the back.

Tucking the breakable human girl into my arms I moved into the back seat of the Lamborghini with Felix.

Felix was relating the story about Edward and Tanya, and what they had done to the girl. And Demetri was just nodding, uninterested, though he had heard it all before.

I was mesmerized with this girl's beauty, there was something about the way she looked, at peace, and it astounded me how the girl could be this close to the end of her life; and sleep idly through it.

A thought seemed to occur to me, and I turned my face away from her.

"What's her name?"

Demetri looked shocked as though a fact had just occurred to him. "Oh Felix, that's what we forgot to get."

"Yeah whatever," the girl clearly didn't hold the same draw to him as it did to Demetri and I. The need to protect her was over whelming considering the fact that I hadn't laid eyes on her more than an hour ago.

"Alec we'll just ask her when she wakes up in three days." Demetri sighed, looking at the girl one last time in concern before he returned his eyes to the road.

"Oh, ok," I sighed when no other plan came to mind, my attention returning to the shallow breathing girl in my arms.

Demetri drove down the narrow road for what seemed like an eternity. The cobble stones of the pavement making the car bump often, shifting the girl into his chest more and making her twitch slightly. Did she feel the pain that came with the change and promise of immortality? I wondered this until the castle finally came into sight.

The castle was painted beige with black granite lining the floor and walls.

The castle only looked 5 years old but i know it was their much much longer.

I was never happier to be home.

Demetri stopped the car and I emerged from the car.

"Alec I'm going to park, you take her to Aro," Demetri called, as I stood on the sidewalk holding the girl.

"Ok," I sighed.

I rushed into the castle, hailed the secretary and went striaght to the throne room.

The throne room was painted white with read ancient words lining the walls and were three chairs in the room that are made of metal and it had a 40k black diamond with ancient words draw on it .

I bowed to Aro and said "Ciao master."

"Hello Alec," he said though his eyes were on the girl. "And who do you have here?"

"I don't know her name master."

"Oh we will have to wait till she wakes up," He stated absentmindedly as he kept his gaze fixed on the sleeping girl.

I wondered if he was just a fascinated with her as I was, then refuted that stray thought.

"She will be placed in your room because all the rooms are going to be filled out by next week she will have her own room", he said with a flick of his wrist that did not indicate sorrow.

"It's nothing Master I will place her in my room, then go and find my sister."

Very well then," Aro stated dismissively.

I walked slowly to my room with the girl in my hands .

My bedroom was painted black with a marble floor; red cresents were placed on top of the black paint and it had a very expensive bed with silk sheets.

I entered my room and placed her on my bed.

I walked back to the door and closed the door behind me.

I walked toJane's room was covered in pink silk with bright white crown molding, baseboards and chair rail.

She aslo had a white carpet with bright brass and cut glass lighting fixtures and ornate brass mirrors and big brass bed with hot pink silk sheets and a white silk duvet cover and lastly for window coverings with white silk shot through with gold thread.

Jane was on her bed listening to msuic .

"I'm back Jane," I said sitting on her bed to talk to her.

"Hey brother, did Demetri bring back the girl?"

"He did and Aro has placed her in my room."

"Mmm interesting ..." she murmured in afterthought.

"Is Felix still here or did he and Demetri leave?"

"I don't know I didn't check."

"Okay whatever."

I left Jane's room and walked back to the throne room.

"Master I have placed her in my room."

"Good ... Now we wait... I'll be calling Eleazar and Zafrina. "

"Why, Zafrina?"

"Zafrina is a great trainer"

"Okay, master "

**Two days later **

Demetri POV

Zafrina and Eleazer have just arrived and are staying for a week.

Eleazer seemed really excited about Bella's gifts and Zafrina seemed contented to train a new person.

Everybody is preparing for the arrival of the girl, I briefly wondered how the girl would react to all the attention.

I walked into Alec's room to see him sitting in his chair on his laptop.

"Hey Brother, I cannot wait till tomorrow when she wakes up everybody is going to be so happy."

"Mmmm... Aro said she staying in my room"

"And that's why you are upset? Because there is a hottie is in your room?"

Alec stared at me something, was totally off with him.

Jane then stormed into the room and said "I looked in this girl suitcase and I think I know her name." she smiled as though she had achieved a major goal.

"What is it?" Alec asked eagerly.

"Isabella Swan, but on all her books she has Bella and I'm only keeping her books, laptop and personal things I'm throwing away all her clothes they are so simple and plain and I feel that it is my duty as her new friend, to take care of this dilemma. So I'm going shopping boys, see you in a few."

Alec and I shook our heads at her antics. "Okay, see you later"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The pain lingered on my fingertips and then it was all gone.

I slowly opened my eyes; my eyelids feeling as though they carried the weight of the world. 

I didn't dare speak. The feeling of a scream threatened any outcry I may have. And with the screams I was sure, would come a rush of never ending torment greater then I already felt.

As though a jolt of lightning had shot through me, I felt the pain go from my finger tips and into my heart.

One minute I had a live organ that was taught in every human school around the globe as the building block of life, the next it had ceased to carry any meaning.

I looked around the room, it looked so unfamiliar and fear suddenly rose in me, then I remember what Edward said, and the fear should have escalated but strangely it did not.

"_Volturi," _one word that held so much meaning, and distilled fear in so many people. The vampire government were known as notorious murders and painted as such according to Carlisle's study.

If they were that bad, why had Edward gave me to them? Then the thought set in, he actually changed me and gave me away? What had happened to all the promises of love, the nights that he had came into my window. His words came rushing back, "I never loved you…"

But surely…..

I just wanted to kill him but that wouldn't do any good. Vengeance was just, but it didn't heal much of anything.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard someone in the distance on the other side of the door.

"Go on check up on her," the gruff voice stated, muffled by the thick divider in between us.

My senses seemed to heighten as I registered the fact that someone was about to come into the room.

I then decided maybe it was time to take in my surroundings.

The room I was painted a dark, deep black with an opaque marble floor; red cresents were placed on top of the black paint in no perticular pattern, and the bed she was now sitting up on had silk sheets that were now clutched in her fingers.

I look at the door as it creaked open.

"Hello Bella," the deep voice said. I remembered it from the day I had got turned, telling Edward not to do it, that he didn't owe him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I stated, my voice was different sounding like perfectly tuned bells. I knew the man might have tried to save my life, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't the one that put me in danger in the first place. He after all, could have been this man Edward planed to give me to.

"I'm Demetri and I saw it on your passport, " he smiled. I had to admit he was charming, the rugidness of his stature was alluring, and his answer seemed valid enough. It however didn't mean that I was going to take him at his word just yet. However I was never rude, and my gratitude was in order.

"You saved me thank you," I muttered. I didn't know if he were the type to gloat or not.

"I didnt really save you, Edward still changed you," he sighed, he looked sad about this, a person that he just met. Could it be wrong what Edward had said about the Volturi? It wouldn't be the first thing he was wrong about.

I gazed at him for a long time. He was so beautiful...

Then I noticed the disgruntled look on his face.

"I know, but you still took me and I'm am grateful, i mean you could have left me on the side of the road." I smiled.

"Okay," he stated as though he were perplexed, though there was a hint of a smirk, "I have a few people I want you to meet."

"Sure," I stated though my insides were crawling.

"Ciaos, please come in," he called behind him.

The first one to come in had translucent skin, the only thing I could compare it to was the skin of an onion.. His hair is very long and jet black. When he moved, it appeared as though he was floating, and his eyes gleamed a milky red color, like his brothers.

"Hello, I am Aro," he smiled; it seemed to hold something behind it.

The second one has translucent skin like the first but brighter. His eyes are a dark red, His snow white hair is shoulder-length, and very close in color to his skin tone.

"Hi, my name is Caius," he said in a bored like manor, as though his time would be better spent liking the gum off streets.

The last one to come had translucent skin like the first, and his brown hair was shoulder length.

"Hello, my name is Marcus," he stated quietly as though it pained him to speak.

I gazed at Demetri once more, I found that he was the only one my I trusted in the room.

Demetri then stated with a monotonous manner that held a great amount of respect, "These are the Kings of the Volturi."

"Hello, my name is Isabella and it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, my voice coming out raspy, nothing like it had with Demetri.

They walk out of the room and two vampires soon replaced their spots.

The first one is tiny with lank pale brown hair that was trimmed semi short, and pale skin to match it; her figure was rather slim and androgynous. Her face was both angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance, and wickedly lovely with her eyes wide and her lips full.

"Hi, my name is Jane, and I'm sure we are going to be great friends," she smiled, which seemed slightly odd and endearing.

The second one was looked very similar to Jane, though his hair was a darker brown, he was taller in stature, and his lips weren't as full as hers, he held a certain hidden quality.

"Hey, my name is Alec and Jane is my sister if you haven't figured that out," he smiled; there was something about him that I didn't quite like, the smile, the boyish good looks. All factors that Edward held as well. The hidden factor probably something Edward held to. Oblivious to her actions, I had made a promise to steer clear of Alec.

"Mmm...Anybody else?" I looked up to Demetri, I noticed Alec cock his head to the side, but like I had promised, she ignored it.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta by the Most Epically Awesome Person Ever .. Azriel Night ( All Of My Chapters Were Beta By Her )

I'm sorry about the chapter being veryy short -.- Not my fault, I'm really stressed out and busy.

**Chapter 4**

Bella POV

"Bella, you have to choose your lifestyle, would you be like us or the Cullen's and Denali's?" Demetri spoke.

Bella had to think about it. She had the choice to be the one thing she had always craved to be, with seemingly nice people. But all good things came at a price, and that price was to give up everything she had held dear. How could one ask her to do that? But even more so, how could she agree? Life was full of choices, and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to regret hers. Besides, she didn't have to be a total monster.

"I want to keep the only humanity I have left. Maybe it will change, but I don't feel right drinking humans blood." Bella stated after a while.

"Okay, I totally understand." Demetri then turned to Alec, "Please tell Aro I'm taking Bella hunting."

"Okay."

"Let's go Bella"

Demetri extended his hand, grabbing it and pulling me up, we started running.

We passed the secretary and we were finally out the door, after running a little more we arrived to a dark musky forest.

Looking at my strange surroundings, I inhaled the atmosphere around me. Everything seemed new to me.

"Bella, I am deeply sorry about your situation. I don't know what could be running through that Cullen's mind to do this to you."

"It's alright, it was Edward's decision you just were a part of it," I sighed, looking up at Demetri. "So are we're going to kill the animals?"

Demetri laughed, "Yes, we are. Think you could do it by yourself?" He asked as though it were a challenge.

I nodded and disappeared from his sight.

About 30 minutes later, I arrived at the same spot where Demetri stood like a statue; a silhouette against the dense moss of the gapping trees.

"Are you done, lovely," he smiled at me.

I nodded, "Can we just go for a walk? I don't want to go back now"

"Why not? Is it Alec? He's always like that nothing to be worried about," he joked.

I felt that if I would have been human I would have blushed. My scolded myself, sure Alec was nice, but passer byes on the street were nice to. Cashiers at the store were nice, and old people were nice. Hell, Edward had been nice at some point. It was all just a trick, a mirage of the mind; nothing but smoke and mirrors.

Demetri stepped forward, "We don't have to go if you don't want to." He seemed only centimeters away from me, I could even touch him. One minute is ominous gaze was fixed on me; and then he kissed me; pulling me really close to him, crushing me with his body. With great force I pushed his chest hard and stepped away in complete shock.

"W-what the hell," Demetri narrowed his eyes.

"You know you wanted it, Isabella" He still was really close to me; he placed his hand over my mouth. "Jake told me you were a real prize, now I understand why," I was still shock. He slowly felt me up.

"And you know how much I like winning," he breathed in my ear. I stood in shock as he walked around me and headed for the castle.

I thought back to my earlier thoughts. Demetri had been nice, sweet, caring. And looked how that turned out.

Demetri was nice; just like Edward had been.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Beta'd by Mary Ann :)

Bella's POV

I went back to the castle to my room in complete shock. I thought he was different but in the end he was just like him. Edward. His name brought back so much memories. I would be curled up and crying at this point if I hadn't already moved on. I walked down the halls in the castle, wondering what was going to happen to me. I also wondered if ending up with the wrong people was my destiny. I sighed heavily and then hear the most wonderful sound ever. It filled my ears like ringing bells, I quickly searched for the direction the music was coming in and what I found was so unexpected. Alec sat on a small piano stool, gilding his hand gracefully against the piano keys. I looked at him in shock.

"Alec..." I said softly in an almost inaudible tone but I knew he heard me. He turned around. His face was the usual serious face that lacked any kind or type of emotion.

"Hello, Isabella" He turned back and went to his music. I leaned against the door frame and held my head back and listen to the beautiful melody he played.

Jane soon entered the room and looked at me, "Isabella, Come with me. My masters are asking for you"

I looked at Jane, who tugged on my hand lightly and lead me to the throne room. She instructed me how to act in front of her master. I listened to every word she uttered out of her mouth as if it was the gospel. Once we reached in front of the throne door, Jane pulled the door handlings inward and exposed the room to me. I quickly saw Aro, Caius, Marcus and about 10 guards that were quite unfamiliar to me.

Aro got up from his throne, that I was sure was made out of the purest stone ever. He had his arms extended as he said.

"Isabella... How are you?" I just nodded. "I am okay" I didn't really trust my voice at this point after the forest with Demetri.

Demetri entered the throne room and quickly joined his coven members on the sides of the room. I suddenly was quite nervous. Aro touched my hand, trying to read me and found it odd that he got nothing.

He turned around and said "This is quite odd. I see nothing" He paced lightly, in deep thought. "Jane… Can you use your gift on Isabella please?"

Jane nodded in agreement and gave me a death glare, I looked around. I thought me and Jane was getting along fine a few minutes ago. Jane uttered out the words, "Nothing. Nothing happens" She seemed a bit angry at this point. She stared at me harder and I got a bit scared. I thought she was planned on attacking me.

Alec appeared at this point, "Jane... " She quickly looked away from my direction.

Alec then said to Aro "Dear master, do you know what is wrong with, Isabella?" Aro was still deep in thought, "Gentle, Alec. I will find out for now…We will figure it out where we are going to put lovely Belle"

I nodded and looked around the room at the unfamiliar, pale, emotionless figures. I quickly pointed out Felix by his tallness and Demetri by his handsomeness. The other seemed to be a bit out of it so I quickly looked away and decided to say something to Aro.

"Master, may I ask a question" Aro aroused with curiosity,

"Please ask your question, Bella. So all of us can listen" I suddenly was hit was nervousness as a smile came about on Aro's face.

I quickly murmured, "Will I be trained?" A smirk now replaced the short lived smile.

"Of course and I have chosen the best for you, dear Bella."

I started wondering who the best was but my thoughts were interrupted by Aro instructing their assistant to call the Amazon Coven. A next thought stimulated. Who was the Amazon Coven?

Alec noticed my facial express and said in almost a cold voice. "The Amazon Coven consists of Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, who reside in the rain forests of South America. The members are all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. They never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands."

I blinked at the information I was given. "Then why…" She stopped her own sentence and just shook it off.

"May I get back to my room" I asked Aro.

He nodded and said, "Be departed now, my child but tonight we will celebrate" I nodded and started walking out of the throne room back to my room.


End file.
